1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention pertains to a golf club and particularly to a putter for more precise and accurate control of the putting stroke.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
For years various shapes and designs of putters have been created in an effort to construct a club which will provide an advantage for golfers' "green" game. A myriad of different club faces, heads, shafts and grips have been devised over the years to furnish a solution to a most difficult and perplexing part of the game since putting s part mental, part physical, and part luck. Some putters which have been found to aid certain golfers, will not benefit all, from the beginner to the experienced professional. Thus, with the shortcomings and disadvantages of conventional putters known, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a putter which can be used by both amateur and professional golfers to increase their putting ability and reduce their scores.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a putter with a shaft mounted rearwardly of the putter head and spaced therefrom by attachment to the distal end of a neck.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a putter with a neck centered on the putting head at the intersection of the longitudinal center line or axis and the vertical center line of the putter face directly behind the "sweet-spot" of the putter head.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a putter configuration which allows the golfer better vision, hence control during the putting stroke and consequently greater putting accuracy.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide a putter configuration which allows the golfer to putt with the golfer's balance point centered over both feet in a more stable position and to keep the ball forward in the stance, a preferred ball position for many golfers.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation is set forth below.